


Закатывание глаз − тоже упражнение

by double_knot



Category: 15& (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Friendship, Gen, Volleyball
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Самые длинные десять дней в жизни Сонджина.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eye rolling counts as exercise too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606633) by [kagamiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagamiwa/pseuds/kagamiwa). 



_1\. Бросок_

− А теперь, детвора. − Сонджин указал на диаграммы на доске позади него. Брайан тихонько стоял рядом, сцепив руки за спиной, и покачивался с носков на пятки. Сонджин почти хотел, чтобы он просто стоял ровно. − Если бы мы просто сегодня потренировались в этих расстановках, я был бы очень… - он едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, когда руки Дже и Джексона одновременно взмыли вверх.   
− А мы не можем сегодня потренироваться в блоках? − спросил Дже, и в это же время Джексон завопил: “МНЕ НАДО ОТРАБАТЫВАТЬ ПОДБОР”, тут же вскочил на ноги, бросился вниз за воображаемым мячом, прокатился по земле и вскочил обратно на свою позицию. Доун, Югём и Ёндже с блеском в глазах похлопали, а Джексон и ухом не повёл, только с ухмылкой задрал нос повыше. Сонджин вздохнул.   
− Слушайте, знаю, что вы хотите заниматься своими делами, но мы – _команда_ , и должны потренироваться перед матчем с СМ на следующей неделе, поэтому мы можем просто…  
− Ох, ДЖЕКСОН, ЧЁРТОВ ТЫ ПАРШИВЕЦ! − заорал Джинён, когда появившийся из ниоткуда мяч прилетел ему прямо в голову. − Даже не смей влезать, Бэмбэм, − он предупреждающе поднял палец вверх, едва их новенький член команды дернулся.   
Джексон в это время уже наматывал круги по залу, его обувь скрипела по полу.   
− Ооу, но… − Кунпимук, он же Бэмбэм, надулся и скрестил руки на тощей груди, но послушался.   
Джинён поднялся, чтобы догнать Джексона.  
− Кэп, может, вместо этого нам следует заняться пробежками, так мы сможем стать выносливыми. − Вонпиль поднял руку вверх. − Я слышал, игроки из СМ мотают сотни миль и наверняка нормально общаются во время игры или что-то вроде того.   
Марк кивнул, но Сонджин был уверен, что тот едва осознаёт происходящее.   
− Вообще-то, детки СМ крайне скоординированы между собой, и именно поэтому мы решили потренироваться в собственных расстановках, − вмешался Брайан и махнул рукой в сторону доски. Сонджин благодарно взглянул на него. − Я целую ночь раздумывал над лучшими позициями каждого из нас и остановился на этих вариантах, поэтому мы можем просто… − он умолк, осознав, что никто его не слушает, так как всеобщее внимание было сосредоточено на искусном уворачивании Джексона от пальцев Джинёна буквально в последнее мгновение.   
− Эмм, парни… − неуверенно начал Югём, когда почувствовал жгучий взгляд капитана, буравящего их спины, но было уже слишком поздно.   
− Взять их, Джебом. − Сонджин указал пальцем вперёд.  
Джебом кивнул, поднялся на ноги, за десять секунд завалил Джексона и притащил его за шиворот обратно к команде, бесцеремонно бросил его к их ногам и уселся сверху. Джинён, стыдящийся своего провала, последовал за ними и занял место рядом с Вонпилем. Бэмбэм заметно выпрямился.   
− Как я и _говорил_. − Сонджин попытался вернуться в прежнее русло. − Если мы сможем все…   
Дверь в спортзал с громким стуком распахнулась. Сонджин закрыл глаза, сосчитал до пяти, прежде чем повернуться и увидеть, кого, чтоб их, притащило в их клубное время, кому там жить надоело. И он был несколько шокирован, увидев в проходе девицу с множеством проколов в ушах и выкрашенными в ярко-красный цвет волосами.   
− Волейбольный клуб? − спросила она, даже не представившись. Едва удостоив кивка Сонджина, она развернулась лицом к команде, уперев руки в бёдра.   
− _Кто это, чёрт возьми?_ − беззвучно спросил Сонджин у Брайана, но тот лишь пожал плечами.   
− Кто ты такая, чёрт возьми? − прямо спросил Бэмбэм, и Джебом ущипнул его.   
− Меня зовут Пак Чимин, − девица ухмыльнулась (несколько дьявольски, по мнению Сонджина). − И я ваш новый менеджер тире тренер. Приятно с вами всеми познакомиться!  
Все взгляды устремились на Сонджина, а тот взглянул на в очередной раз пожавшего плечами Брайана. Вот тебе и на. 

 

− Погоди, давай разберемся. − Сонджин встал рядом с Чимин, а парни приступили к отработке прямых передач со связующими Джинёном и Брайаном по разные стороны сетки. Дже стоял рядом и сжимал в руках бутылку с водой. − Ты _первогодка_? И будешь тренировать нас?  
− Ага. − Чимин кивнула и прищуренными глазами следила за тем, как Марк подпрыгнул и сделал идеальный прямой удар вниз. − Вы сделали запрос на менеджера, поэтому я пошла к мистеру Ок и заявила, что практически выросла на волейбольной площадке, поэтому он разрешил мне вас тренировать. − Она повернулась. − Это всё потому, что я девушка?   
− Нет. − Сонджин сделал каменное лицо. − Это потому, что ты _первогодка_. − Он вздохнул и потёр затылок. − Мистер Ок ничего не говорил мне по этому поводу, ты уверена в том, что он ничего не перепутал?   
Она улыбнулась.  
− Может, ему не кажется, что ты достоин того, чтобы тебя поставили в известность. − Дже поперхнулся водой и зашёлся кашлем.  
− Она как бомба замедленного действия, − позже ворчал Сонджин Брайану, пытаясь залечить уязвленное эго. Брайан сочувственно похлопал его по спине и передал бутылку с водой. 

 

 

Чимин была чертовски безжалостной, но, по крайней мере, ей удалось угомонить второклассников (по большей части Джексона) и заставить первогодок делать то, что им велено (по большей части Бэмбэма). И, казалось, она действительно знает, что делать; это сняло ранее лежавший на плечах Сонджина тяжёлый груз (даже с исключительным стратегом Брайаном Кан Ёнхёном под боком).   
− Мне кажется, это была одна из лучших тренировок, − услышал Сонджин комментарий Ёндже во время их с Доуном уборки спортзала. Крайне сконцентрированная Чимин делала какие-то записи в ноутбуке, высунув кончик языка, и Сонджин задумался, какого чёрта та, что заставила их сделать три сета с двадцатью кругами по спортзалу, двадцатью сет-апами и двадцатью отжиманиями, может просто сидеть и при этом выглядеть несколько мило.  
− Она учится в моём классе, − встрял Югём. Сеть запуталась в его руках. − Хотя прежде мы не общались.   
− Почему? − спросил Бэмбэм, опёршись на веник.  
− Она несколько пугает меня, − робко признался Югём.   
− Ага… − дружно вздохнули первогодки, и неожиданно над их головами сгустились тёмные тучи. Сонджин готов был поклясться, что видел мурашки на коже Доуна.   
− Эй, капитан! − неожиданно крикнула Чимин, и первогодки, подпрыгнув, поспешно вернулись к прерванным делам.   
Она яростно жестикулировала, и Сонджин подошёл к ней, осознавая, что чувствует смесь ужаса и лёгкого (ладно, чуть больше, чем лёгкого) страха от мысли заговорить с шестнадцатилетней девушкой. Обернувшись в поисках Брайана, он заметил того с остальными третьеклассниками на другом конце зала, а также взгляды, полные сочувствия. Он уставился на них в ответ. Те притворились, что смотрят в другую сторону.   
− Окей, я оценила всех игроков и определила основной состав для тренировочного матча в следующую среду, − поделилась Чимин, когда он присел рядом. − Туан − диагональный, не так ли?  
− Совершенно точно, − кивнул Сонджин.   
− Итак, Туан будет играть слева, − она указала на схему в блокноте. − Я хочу поставить Пак Джин...   
− Погоди, − прервал её Сонджин. − Мне кажется, Брайану тоже необходимо это услышать, он наш первый тактик и в курсе всех преимуществ и недостатков команды.   
Чимин пожала плечами, и Сонджин махнул Брайану, чтобы подошёл. Тот неистово замотал головой и начал было пятиться, пока Дже не толкнул вперёд, после чего он прогулочным шагом, с руками в карманах и на полном расслабоне, двинулся в их сторону. Сонджин закатил глаза.   
− Итак, да, Туан и Им на левом фланге, Чхве на правом, Бхувакуль и Ким как центральные блокирующие, Пак Джинён − связующий, Ванг − либеро в начальном составе, − попутно Чимин показывала на каждый круг на схеме площадки. − Круто, да?  
Сонджин и Брайан обменялись взглядами.  
− Почти, но Ёндже немного… − Брайан умолк и почесал голову, стараясь подобрать как можно более дипломатичный синоним к _“пока ещё не соответствует уровню”_. Ему так и не пришло ничего в голову.   
− М? − Чимин склонила голову набок. − На сегодняшней тренировке с ним вроде было всё в порядке. В чём проблема?   
− Ни в чём, он просто ещё недостаточно силен. − Сонджин попытался объяснить как можно тише, чтобы другие его не услышали. − Он хорошо справляется на тренировках, но не может собраться на матче.   
− Но это в любом случае просто тренировочный матч. − Чимин подняла бровь. − Единственный способ стать лучше − принимать участие в как можно большем количестве игр. Вы не заинтересованы в улучшении его навыков?   
Брайан открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Сонджин опередил его.  
− Мы просто хотим сказать, что Вонпиль, наверное, будет лучшим кандидатом, − предложил он. − В смысле, конечно, мы хотим, чтобы Ёндже стал лучше, но ему, кажется, рановато принимать участие в играх.  
Чимин поджала губы, обдумывая предложение, её взгляд переходил с состязающихся на вениках Ёндже и Бэмбэма на Вонпиля, помогающего справиться Джинёну с шестами для сетки. Сонджин чувствовал невероятную вину за предложение исключить Ёндже из состава, но у него были свои причины поступать подобным образом. JYP обязан победить в тренировочном матче с СМ, и ему следовало настроить команду на победу в приближающихся межшкольных соревнованиях. В последнее время Джексон был слишком шумным, и это сказывалось на первогодках. Сонджин рассчитывал связать их всех воедино.  
− Нет, − наконец-то Чимин объявила своё решение. Сердце Сонджина ухнуло. − Мы будем играть с Ёндже. Ладно, давайте соберём всех вместе и глянем построения.  
Сонджин взглянул на Брайана. Тот лишь пожал плечами. 

 

 

− Вонпиль. − Сонджин тронул его за плечо в клубной комнате. Все первогодки уже ушли, а вслед за ними и Джексон с Джебомом. Джинён поправлял волосы, глядя в зеркало, третьегодки обсуждали нового тренера. − Не заморачивайся из-за того, что тебя не включили в основной состав на этот матч, ладно?  
Вонпиль перевесил сумку через плечо.  
− Не переживай, кэп, − он привычно бодро улыбнулся. − Это просто тренировочный матч. Тем более, что для Ёндже будет полезно получить подобный опыт. − Он хлопнул Сонджина по руке и подал сигнал Джинёну, который отвернулся от зеркала с самой (и привычно) идеальной укладкой, которую можно только представить после тренировки. − Увидимся в среду! – выкрикнул Вонпиль, когда они с Джинёном уходили. − Спасибо за тяжелую работу!  
− Вонпиль просто ангел, мы его не заслуживаем. − Дже смахнул невидимую слезу, а Сонджин присел за низкий столик посреди комнаты.  
− Поговори мне ещё тут, − ответил Сонджин, уставившись на дверь.   
Брайан слегка толкнул его локтем.   
− Не переживай за него, − он поставил упаковку сока на стол. − С ним всё будет в порядке.   
− Надеюсь, − вздохнул Сонджин, сделал глоток сока и приготовился к дополнительным жёстким тренировкам.

 

− Думаешь, у меня получится? − спросил Ёндже у Доуна, когда они освободили от замков велосипеды и покатили их в сторону школьных ворот.  
− Ага, просто упорно работай над собой. − Доун пожал плечами.   
Ёндже был готов признаться, что это худший совет, который можно только дать, как кто-то обвил рукой его плечи и захватил голову.  
− О чем вы тут треплетесь, сорванцы? − Джексон хищно ухмыльнулся. − До твоей головушки наконец-то доходит, что ты в начальном составе, Чхве Ёндже? − Он довольно смеялся, пока Ёндже пытался вырваться из захвата.  
− Отстань ты от него, задушишь же, − вынырнул из тени Джебом, руки спрятаны в карманах. Доун поспешно поклонился, но Джебом лишь отмахнулся. − Расслабься, Доун.   
− Да, мы не паримся насчёт формальностей, − добавил Джексон. Ёндже издал полный отчаяния звук и таки отпихнул Джексона прочь. − Ну, точнее, Джейби заморачивается, но старается показать себя с хорошей стороны перед вами, ребята. А потом начинает ворчать по этому поводу.   
− Заткнись. − Джебом закатил глаза, Доун с сомнением смотрел на них. − И да, Ёндже, быть в начальном составе многое значит, поэтому постарайся, ладно?   
Ёндже едва успокоился, как Джексон встрял с «мы сто лет не можем побить СМ, и Вонпиль прямо рвался в этот раз, но мы на тебя совсем не давим».  
− Серьезно, завали уже варежку. − Джебом пихнул Джексона в руку, а на лице Ёндже скользнула тень унижения. Доун заметил побелевшие суставы от того, с какой силой тот вцепился в велосипед. − Не слушай его, Ёндже, треплет языком, не задумываясь, − он прикрыл ладонью рот Джексона и потащил того прочь. − А если на полном серьёзе - тренируйся как можно больше, чтобы у нас был хотя бы шанс на победу, ладно? Увидимся в среду, доберитесь домой нормально.   
− Ты в порядке? − спросил Доун, когда они скрылись за углом.   
Ёндже сполз на землю, всё ещё держась за руль велосипеда. Он что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, и Доун, приложив руку к уху, наклонился вниз.  
− По ходу, я облажаюсь, − признался несчастный Ёндже.

 

− Уверен, что ты в порядке из-за того, что не в основном составе? − спросил Джинён, пока они шагали по улице.   
В воздухе разносилось пение цикад, а солнце растворялось на линии горизонта. До лета ещё несколько недель, но было уже непривычно жарко. Джинён поправил очки пальцем, одним глазом следил за другом, а вторым − за дорогой. Переулки Инсы за последние несколько лет стали пригодны для пешеходов, но порой велосипедисты всё ещё наезжали (что обычно случалось с Джебомом).   
− Вообще, немного паршиво, − легко ответил Вонпиль. − Но раз так решила тренер, значит, я недостаточно хорош, − он пожал плечами.   
− Не говори так. − Джинён нахмурился. − Ты достаточно хорош. Она выбрала основной состав всего лишь после одной тренировки, даже не увидев в полной мере, на что ты способен.   
− Да, но очевидно, что в Ёндже она разглядела что-то, чего нет у меня. − Вонпиль выразительно взглянул на Джинёна и ухмыльнулся. − Серьезно, не переживай. Это всего лишь тренировочный матч. Я просто буду тренироваться в разы больше, чтобы показать, что могу.  
− Несколько печально, что нам приходится доказывать что-то даже первогодкам, − подметил Джинён с каменным лицом, пока Вонпиль торчал перед торговым автоматом.  
− Да, но если это поможет выиграть у СМ, то, наверное, в этом есть смысл. − Вонпиль вытащил банки с виноградным и грушевым соком и отдал виноградный Джинёну.  
− Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь быть настолько оптимистичным, когда дело − дрянь? − спросил Джинён, когда они стукнулись банками.   
Вонпиль лишь засмеялся и залпом осушил банку. 

 

 

_2\. Внимание_

Следующие две тренировки прошли без инцидентов (не считая того, что Джебом зарядил мячом Ёндже прямо в лицо, или столкновения Дже и Бэмбэма во время блокирующего прыжка, что едва не закончилось вывихом лодыжки Дже), и под конец пятницы, когда все начали собираться, Сонджину даже стало легче дышать.  
− Эй, Сонджин, не поможешь мне завтра с подачами? − прискакал к нему Дже с полотенцем на шее.  
Сонджин с опаской взглянул на него. Пак Джехён, один из самых высоких в Чонно, наверняка самый высокий в Сеуле, долговязый и худющий, как спагетти, а также общеизвестный болтун. После ужасной недели с Чимин, Сонджин уже не был уверен, сможет ли выдержать ещё больше разговоров. Любых.   
− Я услышал слово “подача”? − Джексон появился буквально из ниоткуда. − Я могу потренироваться в приёме. − Он оглянулся и поймал Ёндже за шиворот. − И Ёндже тоже не помешает, − объявил он. – В силу того, что он будет нашим специалистом по защите.   
− Правда? − спросил Сонджин у Ёндже, и тот кивнул с самым несчастным видом.  
− На том и решили. − Дже был полон энтузиазма. − Я притащу Марка, он тоже работает над подачами в прыжке. Сонджин, можешь получить ключ на выходные у мистера Ок?  
− А вы не можете потренироваться на открытом поле? − Сонджин нахмурился.  
− Не, у СМвских деток наверняка шпионы повсюду, мы же не хотим, чтобы они знали, над чем я работаю. − Дже напряг свои тощие руки и похлопал по едва выделяющимся мускулам. – Мы выбьем всю дурь из их уродской розовой формы, попомните мои слова.   
− Да ты даже не в нач… − едва заговорил Джексон, как Сонджин перебил его словами: _“Эй, Джексон, почему бы тебе не спросить Брайана, вдруг он захочет присоединиться к тренировке, вам же наверняка понадобиться связующий”._  
Джексон нетерпеливо сорвался с места, и Сонджин облегченно выдохнул. Пак Джехён, чуть ли не самый высокий в Сеуле, и при этом эгоистичный до жути. У Сонджина резко появилось нехорошее предчувствие касательно грядущей тренировки.   
− Ох, чёёёёрт, не двигайтесь! Где-то здесь появился Флареон, и я собираюсь найти его! − неожиданно закричал Дже и умчался прочь, держа перед собой телефон как факел надежды.   
Сонджин вздохнул.  
− Что-то не так? − блестящий от пота Марк плюхнулся рядом. − Ты выглядишь встревоженным.   
− Кажется, я оказал медвежью услугу парням, не попытавшись отстоять их позиции в начальном составе, − признался Сонджин, наблюдая за тем, как Вонпиль швыряет полотенце прямо в лицо Джинёну. − Никто не приходит в спорт, чтобы сидеть на скамье запасных.   
− Но ты там тоже будешь, − подметил Марк, вылив бутылку воды на голову.   
Он потряс волосами, обрызгав Сонджина.  
− Да, но я ведь капитан, и обязан поддерживать их. Не имеет значения, буду ли я играть, мне просто надо убедиться, что они смогут.   
Сонджин дёрнул себя за чёрные волосы и мельком взглянул на него. Марк Туан, один из самых низких в команде, но при этом сильный прыгун и подающий. Можно утверждать, что у них много сильных игроков в команде, но все согласятся, что Марк определённо их ас.   
− Звучит как тяжёлый груз, − недолго думая, заметил Марк. − Иногда я очень рад, что не капитан. Слишком много поводов для беспокойства, иу. Да я состарюсь преждевременно, − он пристально осмотрел зал, наблюдая, как младшие смеются и болтают, собираясь всё убирать после себя.   
− Ты бы мог иногда и помогать мне, знаешь ли. − Сонджин поднял бровь.  
Марк ухмыльнулся.   
− Не, гораздо проще оставлять все проблемы на вас с Брайаном и принимать ваши решения, − он рассмеялся, заметив выражение лица Сонджина. − В любом случае, прекращай париться по этому поводу. Они будут в порядке. Вонпиль уже играл в куче матчей до этого, а Дже втайне рад, что ему не придется встретиться лицом к лицу с Ким Минсоком. Помнишь, как он его полностью уничтожил в прошлый раз?   
− Помню. − Сонджин вздрогнул от воспоминаний последнего тренировочного матча. − И всё же, ты мне сейчас серьезно пытаешься дать совет?   
− Ага, да. − Марк потёр затылок. − Это было очень странно, не ожидай от меня чего-то подобного ближайшие несколько недель.  
− Я запомню. − Сонджин поднялся на ноги, когда Чимин позвала его на командное собрание. − Время встречи со смертью с косой.  
− Я это слышала, Пак Сонджин, − крикнула Чимин. − Двадцать кругов по залу! Вперёд!  
− Напомни мне никогда не злить её, − прошептал Югём Бэмбэму, наблюдая, как капитан наворачивает круги по залу.

 

− Брайан, как думаешь, я плохо играю? − спросил Дже во время подготовки, пока они ждали оставшуюся часть команды. Брайан замер, собирая сеть, и обдумывал нейтральный ответ. Несмотря на свой внушительный внешний вид, Дже был очень ранимым внутри (как орешек, едва не усмехнулся Брайан), и с ним нужно было бережно обращаться. − И не льсти мне.   
Чёрт. Пришлось смириться с правдой.   
− Ты не _плох_ , − осторожно сказал он, развязывая узел в руках. Кто бы ни занимался вчера сетью, он сделал это из рук вон плохо, и сейчас это было похоже на спутанный хаос. У него было смутное предположение, что это вина Бэмбэма. – Просто когда ты ошибаешься один раз, это выбивает тебя из колеи на остаток игры, − он задержал дыхание, ожидая падения духа Дже.  
− Это очевидно. − Дже вздохнул и присел на скрученные маты. Брайану хотелось напомнить, что придётся освободить зал через два часа, а затем вернуть ключ охраннику, поэтому им стоит начать тренировку, но он передумал. − Не знаю, просто это так _тяжело_ , будто я знаю, что по идее должен быть одним из лучших в команде, и это так давит. Плюс, Бэмбэм и Югём лучше меня, а ведь они первогодки, я должен быть их сонбэ, но они превосходят меня, и всё это такая лажа.   
Брайан сделал глубокий вдох и взмолился о терпении.  
− Слушай, да, возможно, Гём и Бэм попали в начальный состав в этот раз, но это ведь не значит, что так будет всегда? Конечно, Югём силен, а у Бэма прирожденный талант, но они далеко позади тебя по части опыта. Наверняка Чимин поставила их, чтобы они не растерялись при замене на соревнованиях, поэтому прекрати думать об этом, идёт? Ты хороший игрок, просто тебе надо закалиться и не позволять себе раскисать.  
− Да, но… − Дже посмотрел на свои руки.  
− Не спрашивай меня, как. − Брайан покачал головой, взвалив на себя сеть. − Ты просто должен заставить себя. Знаю, предполагается, что я должен решать проблемы и всё в таком духе, но сейчас ты единственный, кто может помочь самому себе. Поэтому прекращай хандрить и помоги мне, чтобы ты смог выбить чёртовы подачи и надрать всем задницы, когда надо, идёт?  
− Охренеть. – Дже встал и поднял руки, признавая поражение. − Кажется, теперь я начинаю понимать, почему ты вице-капитан. А ещё ты становишься пугающим, когда прекращаешь дипломатничать.   
− Но ведь сработало, не так ли? − снисходительно отметил Брайан.   
Дже ухмыльнулся.   
− Ага, я буквально пылаю и чувствую, что смогу сегодня поймать Мьют, − выкрикнул Дже и вскинул кулак в воздух.   
Брайан тяжело вздохнул и, сбросив сеть на пол, принялся её распутывать.

 

− Джебом и Джинён − близкие друзья? – поинтересовалась Чимин у Сонджина на тренировке в понедельник.   
Они играли друг против друга, Доун был либеро второй команды и общепризнанно справлялся со своей задачей. Сонджин выдул половину бутылки воды и поделился с Югёмом, который поспешно опустошил её.  
− Нет, они познакомились только в старшей школе. − Сонджин раздражённо взъерошил чёлку. − Джинён и Вонпиль дружат с детства. А что?  
− У них отличная командная работа, − рассеянно ответила Чимин. – Мне казалось, они довольно близки. Кажется, Джинён больше пасует Джебому. Он всегда так делал?  
Сонджин хмыкнул.  
− По сравнению с Брайаном, Джинён более расчётливый, и поскольку он почти всегда играет с Джебомом, то знает его стиль лучше всего. Брайан же пытается дать всем возможность, чтобы никто не был в обиде, но это его самая большая слабость. Джинён пасует тому, кто, по его мнению, забьёт, и почти всегда это Джебом.   
− Интересно. − Чимин задумалась. − А что на счёт Вонпиля?  
− Думаю, его стиль говорит сам за себя. – Сонджин качнул головой, когда Вонпиль, Джексон и Джинён стали делать разминочные перебежки. Вонпиль подбежал и прыгнул так легко, будто взлетел, и направил мяч прямо в ждущие руки Джексона. − Он очень… как бы так сказать… лёгкий?  
− Ага, поняла. − Чимин сверилась с планшетом. − И как это сказывается на его взаимодействии с Джинёном?  
− Вонпиль значительно медленнее Джебома. - Сонджин вспомнил о прошлогодней драке, на которую случайно наткнулся. Вонпиль толкнул Джинёна прямо в стену с обвинениями в том, что тот променял его на Джебома. − А Джинён лучше работает с быстрыми атаками. Джебом в каждой игре всеми силами стремиться к победе, у Вонпиля же много навыков, но по каким-то причинам они с Джинёном не могут сработаться.   
− Интересно. − Чимин потёрла подбородок. − Очень интересно. Кстати, почему у нас только один либеро? Помню, когда я пришла, были разговоры о третьегодке-либеро, и это совершенно точно не был Джексон.   
Настроение Сонджина тотчас упало.  
− Он ушёл, − кратко ответив, он выбежал на площадку, возобновляя игру. 

 

− Эй, не хочешь глянуть сегодня вечером фильм? − Вонпиль слегка толкнул локтем Джинёна, поправлявшего волосы у крошечного зеркала раздевалки. Первогодки привычно трещали, а мягкие голоса третьегодок задавали внешний шум. − Слышал, новый Стар Трек довольно хорош, там ещё этот Камберчбер снимался.   
− Камберчбер?.. − Джинён моргнул. − А. Ты имел в виду Бенедикта Камбербетча.   
− Камберчбер, Камбербетч, какая разница, − пренебрежительно ответил Вонпиль. − Ты как, не против? Мы можем притащить Джексона и Джейби. А ещё взять карамельный и обычный попкорн.   
− Оох. − Джинён выглядел немного виноватым. − Мы с Джейби собирались поработать над нашими быстрыми атаками у старика Ча.   
− Оу, − сказал Вонпиль. Он пытался не выдать разочарования, потому что они с Джинёном уже прошли это. Он не должен ревновать из-за того, что Джинён всегда пасует Джебому, или что Джинён всегда тренируется с Джебомом, но ревнует. Его беспокоит, что Джебома и Джинёна всегда принимают за пару, и не хочется даже представлять, что будет в следующем году, когда Джебом наверняка станет капитаном, а Джинён − вице-капитаном. − Не переживай, − ответил он, широко улыбаясь. − Просто соберёмся в следующий раз.   
− Мне действительно жаль. − Джинён состроил жалобное лицо. − Но знаешь, с этой игрой и всем вокруг… Джебом решительно настроен на победу, и так как мы оба в начальном составе, я подумал…  
− Ага, знаю. − Вонпиль попытался отмахнуться. − Игра важна. Я в курсе. Не переживай, Джинён, − он закинул сумку на плечо и ушёл прежде, чем Джинён успел что-либо ответить. − Я ушёл! − крикнул он. − Увидимся в среду!   
− Увидимся, Пирипири! − выкрикнул Джексон, когда прощались остальные.   
Вонпиль притворился, что не видел полный боли взгляд Джинёна, когда закрывал дверь.

 

− И я тогда такой типа, да ты вообще знаешь, кто я такой? А она рассмеялась и “а что, должна?”, а я типа, слышь, ты вообще не представляешь, с кем разговариваешь сейчас… − Бэмбэм замолчал, когда Ёндже и Доун вышли из туалета. − О, эй, Ёндже, Доун, я только что рассказывал Югёму, как получил наказание от мисс Йенни. Хотите послушать?   
− Если ты назвал её мисс Йенни, удивлен, что ты отделался лишь наказанием.   
Доун вздрогнул, задумавшись о мисс Пак, их самой молоденькой (и жестокой) преподавательнице английского.  
− Ага, да. − Бэмбэм глуповато улыбнулся. − Она бы надрала мне задницу, если бы это было легально.   
− Ещё раз, сколько ему там уже исполнилось? − спросил Ёндже у Югёма, и тот ухмыльнулся, пожав плечами.  
− Я услышал что-то про наказание? − Джексон с грохотом спустился по лестнице, края его рубашки торчали из штанов, а руки были в карманах. − Кто получил наказание? А ну выкладывайте, наглые проказники.  
− Я. − Бэмбэм робко поднял руку.  
− Молодец! − Джексон поднял руку для пятюни, которую Бэмбэм отбил с некоторым смущением. − Наказание − ключ к полноценной школьной жизни, мой дорогой друг. − Джексон застрелил его пистолетом из пальцев и подмигнул. − Парни, вы собирались играть во время обеденного перерыва?   
− Ага. − Югём был полон энтузиазма. − Хочешь присоединиться?  
− Шутишь, что ли? − Джексон схватил Ёндже за плечи и потащил с собой. − Не пропущу ни за что в жизни. − Они не успели войти в спортивный зал под звуки удара чьей-то руки по мячу, как Бэмбэм замер, уставившись куда-то в пространство.  
− Что случилось?   
Доун взглянул в том же направлении.   
− Показалось, что кто-то заглядывал. − Бэмбэм сощурился. − Он ходил на цыпочках и всё такое. Думаете, это шпион из СМ?  
− В школьное время?.. − едва начал Югём, как Джексон зарычал.  
− Это не сойдет с рук грязным ублюдкам, − он облизал губы. − Гём, позови Сонджина. Наверняка он внутри. А я попытаюсь поймать этого говнюка.   
− Но он уже удрал, − возразил Ёндже, когда Бэмбэм и Югём скрылись в зале.  
− Мой юный падаван, ты забыл, что я лучший либеро Сеула. − Джексон ухмыльнулся и потёр нос. − Я могу поймать что угодно. − И сорвался с места в направлении, куда смотрел Бэмбэм.   
Ёндже вздохнул, решив оставаться на месте и подождать, чем всё закончится.

 

Из всех странных вещей, которые случались в жизни Пак Сонджина − а их было немало − обнаружить сбившуюся в углу команду и Джексона Вана, сидящего на ученике в маске, было самым странным.   
− Что… − едва начал он, как Джексон ухмыльнулся и молниеносно вскинул руку в приветствии.  
− Говорил же, что могу поймать что угодно! − крикнул он Ёндже, который был в ужасе и чувствовал себя при этом крайне неуютно. − Я решил подождать, чтобы вы сами сняли с него маску, не хотел веселиться в одиночку, − он жестом указал на извивающегося под собой пленника.   
Сонджин подтолкнул Брайана, а тот ущипнул его в ответ. Сонджин едва слышно ругнулся, шагнул вперед и стащил лыжную маску с лица парня. Завидев лицо под маской, второгодки и третьегодки на секунду замерли с раскрытыми ртами, а первогодки обменялись недоумевающими взглядами. Джексон с резким криком вскочил, а пленник с трудом поднялся на ноги и совершил попытку к бегству.   
− Джунхёк, − позвал Сонджин тоном, который обычно использовал, когда первогодки (и Джексон) отказывались слушать его. Джексон как по команде заткнулся. Джунхёк замер и обернулся, старательно избегая взглядов. − Какого чёрта ты делаешь?  
− Да так, проверял, как вы тут, парни, − обиженно пробормотал Джунхёк. – Хотел узнать, нужен ли я вам. И судя по тому, как легко поймал меня Джексон, очевидно, что нет.   
Джексон неожиданно пристыдился.   
− Да ладно тебе, Джунхёк. − Брайан шагнул вперед. − Ты сам знаешь, что несёшь чушь.  
− Ага, мы никогда не желали твоего ухода, − добавил Дже. − Плюс, надевать лыжную маску в разгар учебного дня и стараться при этом выглядеть незаметным несколько тупо.   
Марк кашлянул и ткнул его локтем в бок.   
− Ты не должен был уходить, − тихо сказал Сонджин. Внутри него медленно начинал закипать гнев, и он стиснул кулаки, чтобы прийти в себя. − И не должен был выставлять всё так, что был нам не нужен.   
− Ну, пожалуйста. − Джунхёк сощурился. − Что бы случилось, останься я? Разве мне разрешили бы играть? Наверняка бы просиживал на скамейке, ожидая, пока Джексон облажается и мне разрешат коснуться мяча. − Сонджин заметил, как команде резко стало неуютно. Это явно было не то, чего он хотел перед тренировочным матчем. − Слышал, вас двух убрали из начального состава. − Джунхёк махнул Вонпилю и Дже. Брайан сделал едва уловимое движение, будто хотел защитить их. − Думаю, вы больше не нужны им, м?   
− Заткнись, − прорычал Сонджин, а Вопиль покраснел. − Если ты пришёл затеять драку, то пошёл отсюда вон.   
Джунхёк презрительно усмехнулся и покачал головой.   
− Все вы знаете, каково это − наблюдать со стороны, − сказал он, глядя прямо на Сонджина, и тот чувствовал струящуюся по венам ярость. − Так почему ты продолжаешь утверждать, что я ошибаюсь в своем нежелании быть бесполезным? Или ты пытаешься оправдать себя? − Он ещё раз покачал головой. − Не проси меня вернуться просто для компании на лавочке запасных, Сонджин, − выплюнул напоследок.  
Брайан предусмотрительно схватил Сонджина за футболку, когда тот рванул к Джунхёку, и позвал Джексона и Джебома на помощь. Дже и Марк схватили Джунхёка, а Сонджин бессвязно вопил и посылал его, пытаясь выбраться из захвата Брайана и Джебома. Прозвенел звонок, обозначающий конец обеда, и Джунхёк отпихнул от себя Марка с Дже.   
− Даже не думал, что ты можешь поступить так низко, − тихо сказал Марк.   
Джунхёк выразительно взглянул на него, но ничего не ответил. Он в последний раз посмотрел на Сонджина, развернулся и ушёл.   
− Здесь ты потерпел поражение, − заметил Брайан.   
Сонджин вывернулся из их захвата и взъерошил волосы, тяжело дыша и наблюдая за удаляющейся спиной Джунхёка. Джинён и Вонпиль повели озадаченных первогодок на уроки.   
− Ты в порядке? − он попытался сжать плечо Сонджина, но тот отмахнулся и сбросил руку.   
Марк и Дже поглядывали с опаской.   
− Этот парень меня реально достал, − скрипел Сонджин зубами, поправляя галстук.   
Он опять вспыхнул и провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь скрыть собственную дрожь. Не забылся день, когда Джунхёк буквально швырнул полотенце и вылетел из спортзала как раз перед приходом первогодок. Он до сих пор помнил ужас Джексона и потрясенного Брайана. Он до сих пор помнил собственный шок, потому что в тот день назначил Джунхёка вице-капитаном. А он швырнул им это в лицо, будто всё ничего не значило.   
− Мне действительно казалось, что мы друзья, − голос Дже был почти грустным, и выглядел он до смерти серьёзным.  
− Ага. − Сонджин провел языком по зубам. − Мне тоже.   
Он был в ужасе от того, что каждое выплюнутое Джунхёком слово было чистой правдой. 

 

− Так… − Бэмбэм закусил губу, пока они направлялись в класс. − Как думаете, когда будет подходящее время сказать, что я наказан до конца недели? − Он пытался звучать шутливо, но голос был полон паники.  
− Чувак, − сказал Доун, Ёндже застонал, а Югём закрыл лицо руками. − Ты покойник. 

 

− Не думай об этом слишком много, − предупредил Джинён Вонпиля прежде, чем они разошлись по своим классам. Джексон исчез, даже не попрощавшись, что было тревожным знаком. − Он просто пытался спровоцировать Сонджина.   
− Да? - рассеянно спросил Вонпиль. − Тогда почему я был согласен с каждым его словом? − он продолжал хрустеть суставами, что, как Джинён знал, выдавало его расстройство.  
− Ты не бесполезен, Вонпиль. − Джебом положил руку ему на плечо. − Мы действительно в тебе нуждаемся.  
− Для чего? − Вонпиль легко отстранился от прикосновения, и Джебом убрал руку. − Я теперь замена. Замена Ёндже. Ты, − он обратился к Джинёну, − у тебя всегда будет своя позиция, потому что Брайан достаточно благороден, чтобы уступить. И ты, − он взглянул на Джебома. − Ты уже почти достиг такого уровня аса, чтобы заменить Марка после выпуска. Мне придется ждать следующего года, чтобы опять попасть в начальный состав? Или продолжать вальсировать у двери из-за других первогодок, которые лучше меня?   
− Ты не замена Ёндже, − возразил Джинён. − Ёндже не так хорош, как ты. Это всего один тренировочный матч, почему ты позволяешь всему этому на себя влиять?  
− Заткнись уже, Пак Джинён, − прикрикнул Вонпиль. − Ты не сделаешь мне пас, даже если у тебя будет выбор.   
Он вошёл в класс и резко сел, скрестив руки на груди.  
− Да пошло оно всё. − Джебом вздохнул, провёл рукой по волосам точь-в-точь, как делал Сонджин в стрессовой ситуации.   
Джинён пытался забыть ненависть в глазах Вонпиля, когда занял место позади него и уставился в затылок лучшего друга. Остаток дня они даже не взглянули друг на друга. 

 

_3\. Атака_

Когда прозвенел звонок, обозначающий конец учебного дня, Сонджин объявился возле класса Чимин. Югём вопросительно взглянул на него, но Сонджин лишь покачал головой и поманил к себе девушку. Едва она покинула класс, остальные девочки тотчас начали шептаться, и Чимин закатила глаза.  
− Что надо, кэп? − спросила она, привалившись к стене.  
Сонджин подвинулся, пропуская ученика, и пытался игнорировать шёпот и взгляды первогодок вокруг.   
− Прямо сейчас я хочу тебя честно предупредить, − начал он и сделал глубокий вдох, настраивая себя. − Моральный дух детей очень низкий, и у меня предчувствие, что завтра мы проиграем. Полностью, − он ожидал, что Чимин на него нападёт, но ничего такого не произошло.   
− Я слышала от Югёма, что случилось, − задумчиво произнесла Чимин. Сонджин моргнул и выпрямился. − Кажется, Джунхёк был вашим ушедшим либеро, да?   
− Ага… − неуверенно подтвердил Сонджин, раздумывая, всегда ли Чимин такая уравновешенная. Раньше он точно не замечал этого. − Так что мы будем делать?  
− Что? − Чимин так резко дёрнулась в его сторону, что он опять вздрогнул. − Что ты подразумеваешь под “мы”? − Она перебросила волосы через плечо. − Это только между тобой и твоей командой, и вообще, кажется, будто ты забылся. Ты здесь _капитан_ , и если не можешь поднять их боевой дух, то грош тебе цена.   
− Оу. − Сонджин отступил и схватился за сердце, хотя удар был нанесён в голову, − Кто научил тебя так разговаривать с людьми?   
− Моя мама творит чудеса со словами. − Чимин закатила глаза. − Мы отступили от темы. - Она ткнула парня пальцем в грудь, и тот буквально услышал, как у девочек дружно отвисла челюсть. − Дело в том, что тебе сначала надо собраться самому, если ты хочешь собрать и команду. Вы должны стать одними из лучших в Сеуле, сечёшь? Устройте ночное рандеву, или, не знаю, что-нибудь ещё странное, что приводит вас, мальчишек, в нормальное состояние. Ты просто должен расставить всё на свои места до того, как матч начнется, или мы никогда не победим.   
Сонджин зажевал нижнюю губу.  
− Я облажался, − признал он. − С Джунхёком. Со всеми.  
− Я знаю, − снисходительно отметила Чимин. − Именно поэтому ты единственный, кто может всё исправить.   
Сонджин вздохнул и пробежался рукой по волосам.  
− Поверить не могу, что позволил всему обернуться именно так.  
Чимин без предупреждения заехала ему прямо в живот, и многие вокруг них замерли в изумлении от того, что первогодка двинула старшекласснику.   
− А я не могу поверить, что тебе приходится говорить это _мне_. Мне, _первогодке_. − Она опять прислонилась к стене и выглядела несколько измотанной. − Ты же и так всё это знал без меня?   
Сонджин ухмыльнулся, несмотря на слезящиеся глаза.  
− Мне надо было услышать это от своего тренера.  
Чимин в очередной раз закатила глаза, но рассмеялась, будто так и надо было, и в этот момент Сонджину показалось, что она как никогда была похожа на обычного подростка.   
− У тебя есть время до конца завтрашнего учебного дня, − она приняла невозмутимый вид и неожиданно ещё раз ткнула его пальцем в грудь. − Если ты не справишься, простыми ударами ты не отделаешься.   
− Есть, мэм. − Сонджин отсалютовал ей, второй рукой всё ещё держась за живот. 

 

 

Он позвонил Брайану и попросил взять ключи у мистера Ок на ночь.  
− Но мы не…   
− Скажи ему, что если он не поможет нам в этот раз, я попрошу Дже выложить видео, где он танцует под Вандер Гёрлз. − Сонджин присел на лестницу возле учительской. − И что в этот раз я не шучу.  
− Если ты будешь продолжать использовать это, он никогда не будет воспринимать тебя всерьёз. − Брайан вздохнул. − Я перезвоню.   
Сонджин наблюдал, как тот зашёл в офис и вышел раньше, чем прошло пару минут, вертя ключ на пальце. Сонджин свистнул, и Брайан подошёл, качая головой.  
− И каждый раз это работает. − Сонджин подмигнул.  
− Что собираешься делать? − осторожно спросил Брайан. − Ты виделся с Чимин?  
− Ага. − Сонджин потёр ладони. − И у меня есть что-то вроде плана. О, а ещё, − он слегка скривился, − будь готов отрицать все слухи об отношениях, которые могут появиться завтра. Первогодки распространяют информацию со скоростью пожара.  
− Иисусе, я просил тебя поговорить с ней, а не целоваться. − Брайан вздохнул и заработал тычок. 

 

В спортзал все чётко явились в девять вечера, что само по себе было чудом из-за постоянных опозданий на тренировки. Сонджин предположил, что Джебом серьёзно поговорил с Джексоном, а первогодки были слишком напуганы. Он вздохнул. Очень не хотелось, чтобы дисциплина строилась на страхе.   
− Давайте сразу перейдём к делу, − сказал он, когда все собрались. Джинён и Вонпиль стояли по разные стороны группы, и ничего хорошего в этом не было. − Я созвал вас здесь, потому что нам надо уладить некоторые моменты перед завтрашней игрой. Я прав? − Первогодки нерешительно кивнули, а второгодки избегали взглядов друг друга. − Старшеклассники решили предложить некоторые упражнения, которые помогут нам высказаться. Поэтому, − он кивнул Брайану, и тот поднял большой палец вверх, − сегодня мы все будем атаковать.   
Джинён скептично поднял бровь.   
− И перед атакой мы хотим, чтобы вы поделились тем, что вас тревожит или пугает. Ну, или чего бы вы хотели, − добавил Дже, поправив очки на носу. − Думайте об этом как о лекарстве, которое вышибет из вас всю дрянь. − Он жестом подпрыгнул и атаковал. − Марк сейчас продемонстрирует.   
Едва Марк поставил бутылку с водой у края площадки, как Сонджин заметил проскользнувшую в спортзал Чимин. Он кивнул, и она ответила тем же.  
− Я боюсь летающих тараканов, − бесстрастно сказал Марк, заняв позицию в защите. Брайан, стоя на своём месте связующего, поймал мяч, который ему пасанул Дже (вместо того, чтобы оставить у себя)  
− Ты идиот, или притворяешься?   
У остальных вырвались смешки или невольные улыбки. Марк широко улыбнулся.   
− Именно это я хотел услышать, − он приложил руку к уху. − Ладно. Боюсь, завтра нам надерут задницы. Боюсь, мы не сможем играть слаженно, когда наступят соревнования, а ещё боюсь, что Сонджин поседеет до того, как ему стукнет двадцать. − Он посмотрел на Брайана. − Так лучше?   
− Кажется, это была самая длинная речь, которую я от тебя когда-либо слышал. − Брайан ухмыльнулся. − Выбивай.   
Марк атаковал с такой силой, что бутылка практически расплющилась. К счастью, Брайан предусмотрительно взял по одной для каждого.   
− Мне страшно, что я никогда не смогу перестать выходить из строя, − объявил Дже.   
Атака. Он выбил бутылку.   
− Я бы хотел знать, как лучше справляться с разными ситуациями, − сказал Джебом. Он бросил взгляд на Вонпиля, решительно смотрящего в другую сторону. − И боюсь, что никогда не смогу работать в команде.   
Атака. Бутылка всмятку.   
− Я бы хотел стать сильнее. − Югём напряг руки. (“Да ты шутишь, ты же как Халк!” воскликнул Бэмбэм под всеобщее одобрение) − Я хотел бы быть более способным.   
Атака.   
− Мне страшно, что я никогда не будут так же хорош, как Джунхёк, − выпалил Джексон с закрытыми глазами. − А ещё мне страшно, что в его уходе есть моя вина, − добавил он более мягко.   
Брайан с хмурым выражением подбросил мяч. Атака.   
− Я бы хотел быть не таким спокойным, будучи в запасном составе, − объявил Доун.   
Атака. Он промахнулся, но все промолчали.   
Вонпиль подошел к центру площадки.   
− Мне страшно, что я никогда не буду достаточно хорош, чтобы играть вновь, − сказал он, уставившись в потолок. − Боюсь быть постоянно вторым. И того, что однажды привыкну быть вторым.   
Он атаковал в гробовой тишине.   
− Я бы хотел не быть таким мудаком иногда. − Бэмбэм вздохнул, когда подошла его очередь. − И мне страшно, что Чимин сделает со мной, когда узнает, что я наказан вплоть до пятницы.   
Бэмбэм подал под крик Чимин _“ЧТО?!”_ , и будто тысячи громовых раскатов разорвались над площадкой. Он спрятался за спину Югёма, и Сонджин, стараясь сдержать смех, остановил грядущее кровопролитие.   
− Я бы хотел, чтобы мне перестали говорить, как хотят выиграть завтра, − печально признался Ёндже. − И боюсь, что никогда не буду чувствовать, что принадлежу этой команде.   
Атака. Марк и Джексон взъерошили его волосы, когда он присоединился к ним, а Доун приобнял за плечи.   
− Мне страшно, что я всегда буду подводить Вонпиля, − сказал Джинён. Первогодки обернулись к Вонпилю, тот покраснел и отвернулся. − Мне страшно, что я всегда ставлю победу выше дружбы.   
Атака. Идеальный удар. Он присоединился к остальным по другую сторону сетки. Вонпиль всё ещё не смотрел на него.   
− Хотел бы я быть не таким хорошим, − сказал Брайан. − Заткнитесь, − и рассмеялся, когда третьегодки и второгодки неодобрительно загудели. − Правда. Я бы хотел быть более равнодушным, чтобы думать о том, что лучше для команды в целом, а не для отдельного человека. Я бы хотел быть лучшим связующим.   
Он атаковал с паса Джинёна, и бутылку расплющило.  
− Давай, капитан, − он выразительно обратился к Сонджину, заняв своё место.  
Сонджин прикрыл глаза и сделал вдох. Выдох.  
− Я бы хотел быть сильным, − объявил он. − Я бы хотел быть настолько сильным, чтобы суметь убедить Джунхёка остаться. Чтобы не дать ему спровоцировать себя. И хотел бы обладать такой силой, чтобы вы все играли в начальном составе, − он оглянулся на команду. − Мне страшно, что я провалился как лидер. Мне страшно, что я развалил команду, и этого уже не исправить. Что я не смогу исправить это, − он кивнул Брайану, дождался ответного кивка и атаковал со всей силы. − Вау, это было классно.  
Сонджин выдохнул, глядя на саднящую ладонь. Кажется, ему стало лучше.  
Чимин захлопала.  
− Общий сбор! − неожиданно завопил Дже и широко раскрыл руки, чтобы обхватить и стоящего рядом Брайана. − Иди сюда, Чимин!   
− Завтра мы надерём СМ зад! − взревел Джексон, когда они собрались в круг и сделали пирамидку из ладоней друг друга.  
− Мы докажем, что мы всё ещё одна из лучших команд Сеула! − завопил Брайан.  
− И разобьём всех, кто встанет на нашем пути, − подхватил Сонджин.   
Он оглянулся на посветлевшие, слишком воодушевлённые лица первогодок, на более хладнокровных второгодок (кроме Джексона), и, наконец, на своих друзей. Дже поигрывал бровями, а Марк улыбнулся ещё шире.   
− Вместе! − добавил он.   
− ВМЕСТЕ! − поддержали парни.  
Сонджину и Брайану пришлось выслушать пятиминутную лекцию от охранника о том, _что только из-за того, что вопли в пустой школе в половине десятого не запрещены, это не означает, что можно так делать_ , но им казалось, это того стоит. 

 

В итоге Дже занял позицию Бэмбэма. Ёндже так сильно нервничал, что Сонджину пришлось его вывести и успокоить, а Джексон завёлся из-за СМ-вского центрального блокирующего ещё до начала матча, поэтому Брайану пришлось поговорить хорошенько уже с ним.   
− Ты тренер? − с недоверием спросил тренер СМ. − Разве ты сама ещё не ученица?   
− Уверена, Вы слышали о Пак Инсоне? − Чимин перекинула волосы через плечо.  
− Тренер национальной сборной? Кто про него не слышал?  
− Это мой отец. - Чимин улыбнулась. − Слышала, что национальная сборная будет вскоре в Сеуле для поиска новых игроков. Им точно будет интересно узнать, каков нынче стандарт в старшей школе, − она пожала тренеру руку. − Пусть это будет отличная игра.  
− Что за хрень, − сказал Джебом, когда она вернулась к команде, а третьегодки подобрали челюсти с пола. − Ты не говорила, что твой папа − _тренер национальной сборной._  
− А какое это имеет значение для тебя? − Чимин пристально смотрела на него. – Всё равно ты не попадёшь в национальную сборную. Джексон хлопнул Джебома по спине, пока его душа покидала тело. − Ладно, детишки, вставайте на позиции. Я целиком и полностью верю в вас. Кроме Ёндже, наверное.   
− Не говори так! − завопил Ёндже.   
− Давайте надерём им зад! − крикнул Сонджин, и парни одобряюще поддержали, вскинув руки в воздух.

 

Они очень легко выиграли первый сет благодаря Джексону, который ухмылками поддевал Пак Чанёля так, что тот терял концентрацию. Чимин оба раза использовала таймаут, чтобы Сонджин и Брайан успокоили Дже, но они всё равно проиграли второй сет, потому что центральные блокирующие избрали своей целью Джебома, таким образом заставив Джинёна пасовать Ёндже или Югёму. И добром это не кончилось.   
Они зубами выгрызли победу в третьем сете. Когда атака со стороны защиты Джебома оказалась заблокирована, Джексон спас ситуацию неожиданным кувырком, из-за которого Ёндже оступился. Подача Джинёна оказалась отбита либеро СМ Ким Чондэ, а ас СМ, Ким Минсок, в итоге был разбит Дже, который высоко и неистово, как никогда в жизни прыгал. Сила удара заставила мяч отрикошетить от кончиков пальцев в сторону зрителей, и они получили ещё одно очко. Брайан и Сонджин подпрыгнули и зааплодировали. Дже выглядел небывало гордым собой.  
Марк заработал последнее очко и вывел счет до 26-24. Сонджин так крепко обнял Брайана, что, кажется, сломал ему пару костей. 

 

− Хочу кое-что у тебя спросить. − Джебом присел рядом со стаскивающим кроссовки Джинёном. − Почему ты не пасовал мне в последний раз?  
Джинён замер, прикусив губу.  
− Не знаю, в тот момент я почувствовал, что у Марка лучшая позиция, чтобы забить.  
− Я был полностью открыт, − возразил Джебом.  
− Ты серьёзно собираешься злиться на меня из-за паса асу? − Джинён со шлепком вывалил обувь на пол и запихнул кроссовки в сумку. − Знаю, ты всегда стремишься к победе, но разве не ты вчера говорил о командной работе? Это означает, что ты не единственный должен владеть мячом, знаешь ли.   
− Да, но... − Джебом пробежался языком по зубам. − В следующем году тебе лучше пасовать мне так же, как и Марку. Ты будто пасуешь спасителю.   
Он легонько ткнул Джинёна в руку и ухмыльнулся.   
− Эй, − раздался голос, и они оба развернулись к неловко мнущемуся рядом Вонпилю. Он шустро присел на корточки. − Парни... это была... хорошая игра, − он перехватил взгляд Джинёна и отвернулся. − Вы оба отлично сыграли.   
− Прости меня. − Джинён неловко похлопал его по колену. − Я буду больше стараться.  
− Аввв, неужели это воссоединение женатой парочки? − Джексон появился буквально из ниоткуда и сбил Вонпиля, который в итоге прилетел прямо в объятия Джинёна. − Это любовный фестиваль! И угадайте, парни, что? − он навалился на Вонпиля, застонавшего под его весом. − Мы выиграли! Что означает, что мы надерём всем зад на соревнованиях!   
− Только если будем больше тренироваться.   
Джинён вздрогнул, когда голова Вонпиля вжалась в его грудь.  
− Продолжай много тренироваться, Ёндже! − завопил Джебом на весь спортзал, уворачиваясь от пинающегося Джексона. − Я действительно хочу выиграть соревнования!  
− ДА ЗАТКНИСЬ ТЫ! − взвыл Ёндже, и как раз в этот момент в зал влетел Бэмбэм, требующий результата игры.   
Второгодки взорвались смехом. 

 

− Ладно, я проанализировала вчерашнюю игру и, вынуждена признаться, я впечатлена. − Чимин сидела перед ними, Сонджин и Брайан устроились по бокам. − Особенно тобой, Дже, последний блок был первоклассным, − она поднял большой палец вверх.   
Дже притворился, что теряет сознание.  
− Очевидно, мы всё ещё далеки от чертовски безумной СМ-овской синхронности, − продолжила Чимин, − и у нас всё ещё есть много слабых мест в защите, − стрельнула взглядом в сторону Ёндже, − но, думаю, если мы будем действительно много работать и больше проводить тренировочных матчей, мы хорошо проявим себя на соревнованиях! Я уже договорилась о матче с Севит на следующей неделе, − она ухмыльнулась.   
− СВТ? − Бэмбэм впал в экстаз. − Дождаться не могу!  
− Ты действительно нечто. − Сонджин покачал головой. − Давайте все поблагодарим тренера!  
− СПАСИБО, ТРЕНЕР ЧИМИН! − парни вскочили на ноги и поклонились.  
− А, прекратите, это странно. − Чимин махнула рукой, но Сонджин заметил тень румянца на её щеках. − Для начала нашей тренировочной сессии было бы неплохо пробежать три километра. − Она дьявольски ухмыльнулась, когда они начали стонать, а Джинён − протестовать. − Вперёд, команда!   
− Вперёд! - Сонджин поднялся на ноги. − Знаете, парни, я действительно вами горжусь, − добавил он.   
Они вскочили, и со звуком, полным отвращения, выбежали на улицу, пока не услышали еще что-то столь же слащавое.   
− Ты в порядке? − спросил Брайан, когда они подошли к двери, и положил руку Сонджину на плечо.   
− Ага, − тот широко улыбнулся в ответ. − Мы все в порядке.


End file.
